A Thin Line Between Badass
by SaraAbadeer
Summary: Kath sabía muy bien como eran los dos, hacía diez años que les conocía. ¿Lograrán sobrevivir a toda esta locura o no?
1. Chapter 1

**Este es el primer fic que hago así que por favor no me critiquéis mucho. **

**Bueno, a lo que iba, el fic se centra en los hermanos Dixon –Merle y Daryl- y un personaje inventado llamado Kat, este personaje está inspirado por Megan Fox en el vídeo I Love The Way You Lie de Eminem. Así que tendréis que imaginaros a Kat como Megan en ese vídeo.**

**Este fic es en parte pre-apocalípsis y después centrándose en todas y cada una de las temporadas emitidas. A partir de la introducción la historia la contará Kat en primera persona.**

**Evidentemente ninguno de los personajes me pertenece son todos de AMC y de la serie y de los guionistas y de los creadores y tal. Sin ánimo de lucro y eso y bueno a ello. Disfrutad!**

**Un besi.**

Kat acababa de llegar a casa y como no, su padre se había largado dejando por todas partes botellas de whiskey, latas y colillas. Suspiró y cogió una botella casi entera y un paquete de cigarros y se fue a casa de sus vecinos.

Abrió la puerta y entró con la botella y el paquete de tabaco en la mano.

-¡Daryl! ¡Merle! ¿Estáis en casa?- Se dirigió al sofá y se sentó dejando las cosas sobre la mesa y se encendió un cigarro. En ese momento notó una mano sobre su hombro, sobresaltada se dio la vuelta y vio a Merle con una estúpida sonrisa de pervertido en la cara.

-Vamos preciosa, ¿Es que ya no sabes llamar?¿O qué?- Se sentó a su lado contemplando sus piernas y luego acarició su mejilla acercando su cara a la suya. -¿No piensas hablarme? ¿Sigues enfadada por de ayer zorrita?

-Cállate paleto de los cojones–Le sonrió entre divertida y provocativa apartándole la mano de su mejilla. -¿Dónde está Daryl?- Dio una calada a su cigarro tranquilamente mirándole directamente a los ojos.

-No empieces cariño, solo quiero un besito– Rió acariciándole la pierna y arrebatándole el cigarro, dio un par de caladas. –Está en el taller tardará un cuarto de hora en volver, el suficiente para que me la chupes o bueno, lo dejo a tu elección–Volvió a reír y le echó el humo en la cara pegándose más a ella rodeándola con su brazo.

-Hmm… si. –Sonrió e hizo amago de besarle, cuando estaba a pocos centímetros le dio un puñetazo en…bueno, ahí. –Qué, ¿te ha gustado?- Cogió su cigarro y se levantó sentándose en la mesa y disfrutando de la cara de Merle. Le dio un trago a la botella y comenzó a reírse en su cara.

-Vamos, ven aquí putita, ahora me has enfadado- Se agarraba sus partes claramente dolorido lo que provocó en ella una risa descontrolada. -¿Has venido a joder? Ven, vamos, solo quiero vengarme preciosa- Se levantó claramente enfadado e intentó alcanzarla.

-Claro y si quieres me desnudo y me tumbo en tu cama, no te jode…- Seguía riendo cuando la atrapó y la tiró al suelo y se sentó sobre ella. –¡SUELTAME! Joder Merle, me haces daño- Intentó quitarle de encima, pues sabía que ahora intentaría abusar de ella o algo. En ese momento entró Daryl. -¡DARYL! Ayúdame joder-

-¿Qué has hecho, Kat?- Sonrió divertido mirando la escena. –Vamos, sabes que no hace falta mucho para calentar a ese cabrón- Rió y quitó a su hermano de encima de ella lo que provocó una 'pelea' entre ellos dos.

Cuando acabaron de pelearse y de beberse la botella entre los tres, Merle se fue al bar con su moto dejando a Daryl y a Kat solos. Estaban tumbados en el sofá, ella estaba sobre él, con la cabeza en su pecho húmedo de sudor con alguna mancha negra de grasa de algún coche.

-Daryl… - Le miró acariciando su pecho con suavidad. -¿Estás dormido?

-No- Seguía abrazándola por la cintura, ella seguía mirándole mientras en tenía los ojos cerrados. -¿Qué demonios pasa?

-¿Puedo quedarme hoy a dormir contigo? Mi padre ha salido, creo que está con el tuyo en alguna de esas fiestas, ya sabes… - Mientras se lo decía le quitó una mancha de grasa que había en su cuello. –Me siento segura contigo, quiero decir, no quiero que pase lo de la última vez-

Daryl al oír eso dirigió su mano a la camiseta de Kat levantándola por la espalda y mirando las cicatrices que había.

-Si, supongo que si- Acarició levemente una de las cicatrices de su espalda y después volvió a abrazarla como antes, sin bajar su camiseta.

-Gracias Merle junior- Sonrió y le beso la mejilla, él giró la cara y acabó besándole. No era la primera vez que se besaban, incluso lo habían hecho varias veces. No eran pareja pero tampoco es que no hubiera nada entre ellos, todo el mundo lo sabía. Merle estaba algo celoso de esa relación ya que él había intentado acostarse con Kat en muchas ocasiones.

Siguieron besándose hasta que oyeron gritos fuera, acababa de comenzar el puto Apocalipsis.

Pasaron cuatro meses desde aquel día y habían conseguido llegar a un campamento en Atlanta.

_KAT_

Cuando llegamos nos pidieron el nombre, la edad y nos registraron en busca de arañazos o mordiscos. Lo realmente gracioso fue ver a esos dos estúpidos con cara de circunstancia cuando les revisaron. Cuando me tocó a mi tuve que es escribir mi nombre en un papel, huh, Katherine Marie Stroup, precioso. Veintiún años. Estaba cansada y me sentía asquerosa con la misma ropa desde hacía meses, una básica blanca que parecía marrón, unos shorts vaqueros destrozados ya desde que hacía tiempo pero es que eran cómodos, y unas botas negras militares.

Nos instalamos en una tienda de campaña pero con el puto calor que hacía por las noches era difícil descansar algo y luego estaban las guardias que siempre me tocaban con Daryl, con Merle o con un chino inocente que me miraba como si fuera la primera tía que había visto en su vida era extraño pero era un chaval majo.

Había un hombre mayor un tal Dale, un tipo majo siempre me llamaba cielo y bueno, al principio me pareció raro pero luego me empezó a gustar el mote.

Los primeros días nos miraban como si fuéramos peligrosos o algo así. La verdad es que nos la sudaba bastante e intentábamos contribuir en lo que podíamos, eso si, Shane era un puto gilipollas y siempre andábamos de bronca.

Después de terminar de fregar los platos y días después de que Rick llegara al grupo me tocaba hacer la guardia con el chino.

-Eh, Kat… yo… me preguntaba si… bueno, podríamos tener una cita… osea, si quieres, aunque bueno estamos en esto y…- Reí suavemente y le miré.

-No. Bueno, sabes como es Daryl se pondría celoso y te ensartaría en una flecha. No soy gran cosa, inténtalo con Amy- Bajó la mirada y se acomodó en la silla, cuando escuchamos un grito, eran las mujeres en el lago al parecer los zombies saben nadar.

**Corto lo sé, es el primero si queréis que siga, me lo ponéis por un review y si no, pues os ahorro el sufrimiento.**

_**Besos**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola, de verdad gracias por los reviews, no pensaba que nadie iba a poner nada, sinceramente J**

**Bueno, es cierto que no me he detenido nada con los primeros 4 capítulos de la primera temporada pero no había tenido demasiado tiempo con el viaje de fin de curso, lo siento mucho de verdad, así que ahora seguiré con el quinto episodio de la primera temporada e intentaré aclarar algo de todos los episodios que me he saltado.**

**¡Espero que os guste!**

**Capítulo 2.**

_KAT_

Desde el ataque al campamento todos parecían muy atareados, había visto a Rick con un walki-talkie dando vueltas parecía intentar contactar con alguien pero no sé si lo consiguió o no, tampoco me importaba mucho.

Andrea seguía al lado del cadáver de Amy acariciándole el pelo, bueno era su hermana pero era un tanto siniestro verla ahí, quieta susurrando cosas.

Me puse a ayudar a los otros con los cuerpos de los bichos esos mientras a mi me tocaba clavarles un pico en la cabeza. Los demás los apilaron para, después, quemarlos.

Llevábamos así unos 15 minutos cuando Rick volvió.

-Andrea… debemos llevar a Amy-. Miré la escena apoyada en el mango del pico, cuando Andrea sacó la pistola y le apuntó sin decirle ni una sola palabra. Me quedé mirándoles como una tonta hasta que Daryl me tocó el hombro indicándome que ya había terminado mi tarea.

-Creo que debemos hablar sobre ella-. Rick nos juntó a todos mientras ella seguía haciendo guardia al cuerpo de Amy.

-No sé yo creo que es normal… ha perdido a su única familia-. Rick miró a Lori y asintió. Yo me retiré y fui hasta Gleen que estaba ayudando a quemar los cuerpos.

-Mucho trabajo, ¿eh?-. Le miré con una sonrisa caída la cual me devolvió, le di unos toquecitos en el hombro y vi que se apresuraba a Daryl.

-Eh tío, ¿qué haces?-. Le detuvo antes de que arrojara un cuerpo a la hoguera.

-Tirar a este hijoputa a la barbacoa, ¿a ti que te parece?-. Tenía esa típica mirada de cuando está molesto y no entiende por qué le replican, sonreí.

-Vamos, era uno de los nuestros. A los nuestros los enterramos y no los quemamos como a los caminantes-.

Daryl no se resistió y solo hizo lo que le dijo Gleen, eso si con mala cara pero bueno, todo no puede ser.

Negué y me senté vi a Carl mirándome, sonreí y me acerqué a él.

-Hola… yo… bueno mi madre dice que no debo hablar contigo pero yo creo que eres simpática. Toma-. Me sonrió y me dio una flor. La cogí y le sonreí revolviéndole el pelo noté un ligero rubor en sus mejillas.

-Bueno a lo mejor tu madre tiene razón, todas las madres tienen un sexto sentido-. Reí y le miré. –Pero en este caso evidentemente se equivoca, muchas gracias Carl, aunque deberías buscártelas de tu edad-. Me reí de nuevo señalando a Sofía con la mirada.

-Me llama mamá tengo que irme, hasta luego-. Se fue hacía su madre que lo miraba con cierta seriedad en el rostro, la miré mal y ella intentó devolverme la mirada.

Me quedé sentada un rato pensando en lo raro que estaba Daryl desde lo de Merle, aunque le entendía porque yo también me puse como un basilisco y casi le saco los ojos a Rick… pero el caso es que desde aquel día no cruzaba palabra con nadie, casi ni conmigo. Decidí acabar con ello y le llamé.

-¡Eh! ¡Daryl!-. Le hice un gesto con la mano para que viniera. Le cogí de la muñeca y le arrastré hasta un lugar alejado. –Eh, se que estás jodido por lo Merle pero, me preocupa, quiero decir que me extraña tu comportamiento-. Le miré a los ojos.

-Ya-. Bajó la mirada y se soltó de mi mano. -¿Eso era todo? ¿puedo irme de una puta vez?-. Me miró con de nuevo y esta vez noté que estaba frustrado.

-Joder Daryl, sabes que conmigo no te sirve esta mierda. Lo entiendo viste como me puse y tú mismo me agarraste-. Puse mi mano en su mejilla y me miró.

Seguí acariciándole hasta que se acercó lo suficiente y le besé. Al principio se resistió pero luego se dejó y me abrazó por la cintura, le rodeé el cuello con los brazos y seguí besándole. Bajé una mano a su pecho acariciándolo, desabroché uno de sus botones y se separó unos centímetros.

-Eh, para, no podemos ahora-. Sonrió de lado y rozó sus labios con los míos y me mordió suavemente.

-Claro, pues entonces no me busques imbécil-. Sonreí y le intenté devolver el mordisco, él se apartó y me sonrió. –Oh vamos Dixon… ¿por qué haces esto? ¿Estás resentido porque miro a Shane? ¿O porque un niño me ha regalado una flor?-. Volví a intentarlo y sin querer hice que tropezara cayendo de espaldas al suelo. Me senté sobre él y sonreí. –Qué, ¿ahora qué?-.

-Sabes que puedo irme cuando quiera… y bueno, si te digo la verdad, deberías follarte a Shane a lo mejor deja de estar amargado por lo de Lori-.

-Claro, pero no lo haces. Claro y, ¿por qué no vas y le ofreces tu culo?-. Me incliné y le besé en el cuello, sabía que ese era uno de sus puntos débiles, aproveché y metí la mano por su camisa.

Lo había conseguido. Se dio la vuelta quedando encima de mi y me sujetó los brazos por encima de la cabeza. En eso que escuchamos algo, como una bronca en el campamento, le miré.

-¿Siempre nos interrumpen o me lo parece?.

**_Continuará_**


	3. Chapter 3

**Subiré dos de una vez porque no sé si podré actualizar mucho más porque estoy de viaje. Vale no os interesa jaja.**

** Por cierto que en el anterior capítulo es cierto que he cometido algún error, pero es que iba muy rápido, lo siento.**

**¡Espero algún review!**

Capítulo 3.

_KAT_

Se apresuraron a llegar al campamento y al llegar vieron a Jim con una pala amenazando a los demás que estaban a su alrededor.

-ESTOY BIEN, NO ME PASA NADA, ESTOY BIEN. ESTOY BIEN JODER-. Todos estaban a su alrededor intentando hacerle entrar en razón pero él insistía, me acerqué al grupo y le miré, al parecer un caminante le había mordido, suspiré y miré a Lori que me estaba mirando con mala cara.

En eso que veo que Daryl coge un arma y se acerca a Jim para matarle. Lo primero que pensé fue: _joder. _Me acerqué a él y le sujeté el brazo.

-Eh, ¿qué coño haces?-. Rick y Shane se unieron y entre los tres conseguimos aplacarle. Suspiré y me puse a pensar. –Podríamos intentar ir al CDC, a lo mejor tienen algún antídoto o algo-.

-Claro, seguro. Y por eso el ejército se ha rendido porque tienen la cura-. Miré mal a Shane.

-¿Tienes otra idea? O mejor, a lo mejor puedes ir a…-. Uff… casi se me escapa, concluí la frase con un bufido y me fui.

Realmente no es que me fuera es que me aparté a un lado con los niños, Lori, Carol y Jacqui. Rick seguía discutiendo con los hombres si ir a Georgia finalmente al CDC o no.

Me fijé en que Andrea seguía junto a su hermana que parecía haber resucitado.

Ella estaba ahí mientras Amy se levantaba despacio, respirando como con dificultad, no sé… todas estábamos observando la escena hasta que habló.

-Siento no haber estado más tiempo a tu lado… yo… yo…-. Y se oyó un disparo, ahora si que se giraron.

Shane pasó por delante de nosotras claramente enfadado, me fulminó con la mirada a lo que le respondí mandándole a la mierda con el dedo, luego miró a Lori, que acto seguido se levantó y le siguió.

Me levanté y me fui con Dale.

-Oye Dale necesito balas, ¿tienes alguna?-.

-Si, pero las tiene Rick en su bolsa…-. Me miró y luego se puso a mirar con los prismáticos mirando al bosque. –Ha salido con Shane a cazar supongo que vuelva ahor…-. En ese momento se quedó quieto y se había puesto blanco.

-Eh, Dale, Dale-. –Le zarandeé intentando captar su atención. -¿Qué pasa?-.

-Shane… estaba apuntando a Rick-. Está vez me dirigió una mirada de preocupación.

Reprimí una leve risa y le miré. –Cada día es más descarado se nota que le ha afectado que Lori prefiera a su marido que follar con él, eh-.

-Vamos, esto es serio, no sabemos de lo que es capaz-.

-No creo que sea tan gilipollas-.

-Yo no estaría tan seguro-. Estaba serio lo que en cierto modo me dio mal rollo. Sólo asentí.

-Si vuelve dile que necesito munición-. Y me fui.

Caminaba por el campamento buscando algo de munición cuando me cruzé con Shane, le miré de mala gana y pasé de largo. De repente, noté que alguien me agarraba del brazo con fuerza haciendo que tirara la pistola. Me arrastró hasta un punto ciego del campamento y me empujó contra un árbol.

Era Shane, si.

-¿Qué eres gilipollas?-. Le empujé -¿Qué te piensas que soy la zorra de Lori?-. Ahí la cagué. Se enfadó de verdad y me agarró de los brazos apretando.

-No, tú seguramente seas más puta aún. Mira, voy a decírtelo muy claro para que lo entiendas ¿vale? No se te ocurra volver a insinuarle nada a ninguno de los del grupo porque si no me veré obligado a tomar medidas-.

Me reí en su cara. Si. Era lo único que se me ocurría. –Claro, seguro que sí, pero supongo que antes de que tomes medidas te habré hundido, porque seguro que Rick no compartiría a su mujer con su mejor amigo… aunque bueno, si eres tan hijo de puta como para hacerle eso, que no harías ¿no?-. Le sonreí y me solté. –Ahora si me disculpas tengo cosas mejores que hacer que perder el tiempo contigo, vamos, pero si quieres echar un polvo rápido…-. Me volví a reír y me fui al campamento.

De lo que me iba, como no, probablemente me mandó a la mierda.

Cuando el grupo se volvió a reunir Rick y Shane estaban hablando a grupo comentando que iríamos a Georgia.

Una de las familias decidió separarse para ir a Birmingham para ir a buscar a su familia. Rick les dio munición y armas y se despidieron del grupo.

Cuando partimos a Georgia yo iba con Daryl en su moto, y bueno, tuvimos que parar ya que la caravana de Dale y tuvimos que parar.

Seguía sentada en la moto, y miré a Daryl hablando con Carol. No es que estuviera celosa, pero, no me gustaba.

Me acerqué hasta la caravana de Dale.

-¿Qué tal va?-.

-Bueno. Me preocupa más Jim-. Me fijé en él, había empeorado claramente. –Eh, Jim, ¿estás bien?-.

-Si-. Nos miró con la frente perlada del sudor y los ojos pesados. Asentí y vi como ahora parecía mareado.

Estuvimos hablando un rato con él hasta que se juntó todo el grupo y Jim dijo que quería que le dejáramos atrás, con su familia, aunque ésta había sido asesinada por los bichos esos. Finalmente decidimos hacerlo y le dejamos bajo un árbol con un arma y nos fuimos.

Finalmente llegamos al CDC y bueno… estaba rodeado de un retén militar lleno de cadáveres, militares y civiles. Era por la tarde ya casi de noche y no podíamos entrar. Buscamos puertas o ventanas pero no encontramos nada para acceder al interior hasta que Rick se dio cuenta de que una de las cámaras de movía.

Cuando Rick consiguió que abriera las puertas una luz blanca lo envolvió todo…

_Continuará. _


	4. Chapter 4

**No haré comentarios sobre este capítulo porque voy justita de tiempo, ¡disfrutad!**

Capítulo 4.

_KAT_

-Vale, ahora quiero que os quedéis quietos todos y soltéis las armas-. Un hombre con pinta de científico nos estaba apuntando con un rifle. Me entró la risa porque ni siquiera tenía balas. -¿Hay alguien infectado?-.

-No, no. Lo abandonamos antes de llegar aquí, estamos todos limpios-. Miré a Rick al lado de Lori y Carl y luego a Daryl que estaba a mi lado.

-Quiero haceros a todos una prueba, para asegurarme-.

Yo, odiaba las agujas y me daba pánico la prueba así que me resistí causando que el Dr. se enfadase y quisiera echarme. Ahí estaba Shane opinando que era conflictiva y que debían echarme pero Rick y Daryl no lo permitieron y me obligaron a sacarme sangre, si, me quiso dar algo y me mareé bastante. Pero bueno, ahí estaba Daryl para aguantarme.

Pasamos al comedor donde nos ofreció una cena de verdad. COMIDA POR FIN. Y vino, o sagrado alcohol.

Después de la cena, todos estábamos bastante ebrios, Daryl casi ni se tenía en pie, y Shane, bueno, era un caso aparte. Rick más de lo mismo y Glenn pues también. Sentía que me faltaba suelo bajo los pies y Daryl me agarra por la cintura, intenté besarle un par de veces ante los ojos de los demás pero todos estaban riendo y nadie le dio importancia.

-Voy a retirarme. A la mayoría de zonas les falta electricidad, por eso os tendréis que quedar aquí, los sofás son cómodos, y también hay catres guardados por si los quieren, hay una sala de juegos y bueno, si os ducháis, por favor, usad poco agua caliente-. Y dicho esto se fue.

-¿Agua caliente? Dios, Dios… vamos-. Todos salimos del salón y nos dirigimos a las habitaciones.

Estaba andando por el pasillo, pegada a la pared para evitar caerme noté la mano de alguien en mi cadera, me giré y vi a Daryl con una botella de vino. Sonreí y le cogí del cuello de la camisa metiéndole en uno de los baños. Comenzó a beber de la botella y yo se la quité bebí un trago y me abalancé sobre él, comencé a besarle con ansia a lo que el respondió pegándome a la pared. Me tomó del muslo y comenzó a acariciarlo seguía besándole hasta que le di un par de besos en el cuello y empecé a desabrocharle la camisa, se la quité y acaricié su pecho bajando la mano hasta su pantalón. Noté que dio un respingo y aproveché para dar la vuelta y dejarle a él contra la pared, le besé de nuevo y me separé de él riendo suavemente. Él me devolvió la sonrisa y me tiró al suelo, se puso sobre mí y me quitó la camiseta besándome el cuello. Me encantaba estar así. Me desabrochó el short y me lo quitó, de nuevo quise darme la vuelta y me puse sobre él. Le quité el cinturón y le desabroché el pantalón, me separé un momento y le miré con una sonrisa y metí la mano en su bóxer y bueno, ya era hora de poder hacer cosas sin que nos interrumpiesen.

Veinte minutos después pasamos por la ducha y terminamos la botella.

-Eh Daryl, ¿estás dormido?-. Estaba tumbada sobre su pecho acariciando su cuello con mi nariz. –Va, no te hagas el dormido estúpido.

-Calla y vamos a dormir un poco, estoy cansado-. Sonrió aunque tenía los ojos cerrados y seguía acariciándome la cintura. –Me has agotado-.

-Ah, claro, seguro y ¿si te toco aquí, también estás cansado?-. Reímos mientras le tocaba, me quitó la mano y me tapó con una sábana. –Está bien, buenas noches-.

-Buenas noches Katherine-. Se rió y me besó, sonreí y me dormí.

A la mañana siguiente nos levantamos todos con una resaca de las buenas… puff. El Dr. Jenner nos llevó a una sala donde nos explicó que era lo que pasaba con los caminantes y que había intentando encontrar alguna solución a la infección.

Después al parecer la gasolina del depósito se había acabado y que no podríamos salir de allí. Eso ya me tocó la moral y ya me puse nerviosa y al final conseguimos salir con Andrea de allí y dejamos a Jacqui. Fue una verdadera locura.

Después de todo esto volvimos a partir de viaje en busca de algún lugar donde estar seguros.

Decidimos viajar a Fort Benning. En el camino nos dimos cuenta de que había un gran tapón de coches en la carretera y no sé si podríamos pasar, bueno, el problema vino cuando la caravana de Dale se volvió a romper, estábamos hartos ya.

Mientras Glenn y Dale estaban arreglando la caravana los demás nos pusimos a buscar ropa, comida y munición. Vi a Dale discutir con Andrea, me daba pena ver así a Andrea porque era de las pocas personas del grupo que realmente me caían bien. Me fui con T-Dog a buscar algo de munición porque me hacía bastante falta.

En un momento pareció cundir el pánico pues me di cuenta de que todos se escondían, me asomé y vi un rebaño de caminantes viniendo hacia nosotros.

-T-Dog… eh, escóndete ahí se acercan caminantes-. Le hablé en un susurro y nos escondimos detrás de un coche y entonces la cagamos pero bien. Nos rajamos el brazo sin querer con un hierro de mierda.

-Joder Kat, ven corre-. Me moví a su lado pero uno de los caminantes se salió del grupo al oler nuestra sangre, que por cierto parecía que nos habíamos rajado una vena o algo, teníamos el brazo lleno de sangre. Le cogí del otro brazo y tiré de él hasta una especie de trinchera. En eso que apareció Daryl y nos ayudó nos mandó escondernos debajo de una pila de muertos y los tres nos escondimos hasta que pasaron de largo.

Fuimos corriendo a donde estaba el grupo y cuando llegamos nos contaron que Sofía había salido corriendo escapando de dos caminantes. Rick fue tras ella.

Cuando Rick regresó pidió ayuda a los demás para ir a por ella, Daryl y yo fuimos con él intentando buscar alguna huella pero al parecer en un lugar se borraban.

Al regresar junto al grupo Carol se acercó a nosotros preguntando por Sofía.

-¿No… no habéis encontrado a mi niña..? Eh, ¿DÓNDE ESTÁ?-. Miró a Rick con una mirada desquiciada y suspiré-

-No, no la hemos encontrado y ahora tranquilízate ¿Vale? Estamos haciendo lo que podemos, hay un punto donde las huellas dejan de ser claras. Puede que, que haya subido a un árbol o algo. Pero tranquilízate-. La miré seria, con un tono autoritario, que hizo que se callara y que buscase ayuda en los ojos de Lori. Já. Me miró con toda su mala hostia, mientras abrazaba a Carl. -¿Y tú? No me mires así porque he intentado buscar a esa cría mientras tú no haces nada, he ido a cazar cuando estábamos en el campamento, me jugaba el tipo en las guardias y cuando había que defender al grupo así que no tienes derecho a mirarme así ¿entendido?-. Me acerqué a ella lo suficiente para que solo lo oyera ella. -¿Quieres que tenga una charla con Rick?-. Sonreí y me fui de nuevo con Rick y Daryl a hablar sobre como empezar la búsqueda mañana.

Shane pasó por mi lado.

-¿Puedes venir un momento?-. No me estaba mirando, estaba mirando el suelo.

-Claro hombre, como no-. Me alejé con él ante la atenta mirada de Daryl. Llegamos detrás de un coche y Lori vino. -¿Una encerrona? ¿No sois un poco mayores para esto?-.

-Cállate, estamos hartos-.

-Vale, oye, si no tenéis nada que hacer iros a meteros los dedos por el culo pero yo si tengo cosas que hacer-. Estaba para irme cuando Lori me cogió del brazo. Miré su mano y luego a ella, me giré y tomé aire. –Mira, si es por lo de Rick, no, no voy a decirlo pero que sepas que tu hijo no es gilipollas-.

-Tengo intención de abandonar el grupo-. Ahora habló Shane.

-¡JODER! Coño, si quieres te aplaudo. Te aplaudo. Por Dios ya era hora-. Les sonreí y me fui.

Cuando a la mañana siguiente reanudamos la búsqueda la cosa no fue mejor. Descubrimos una iglesia con un temporizador que hacia sonar las campanas y bueno, luego nos separamos.

Me daba la sensación de que algo malo estaba pasando…

Oímos un disparo, desgraciadamente nunca me equivoco. Estaban buscando aún a Sofía.

-Oye…T-Dog… ¿Te duele el brazo? A mi si, mira-. Levanté lo que Dale me había puesto y parecía hinchado y algo amoratado.

-Si, la verdad es que si. Creo que se nos ha podido infectar…- Suspiré y le miré.

-Dale… oye mira...-. Le mostré el brazo.

-Se ha infectado, necesitamos antibióticos o algo así, o puede que se haga grave-. Asentí y fuimos en busca de algo, pero no encontramos nada.

Cuando volvieron de buscar a Sofía fui a buscar a Daryl y le enseñé la herida.

-Daryl, necesitamos encontrar algún medicamento para esto… está infectado-. Daryl inspeccionó la herida y asintió.

-Si, tengo unas pastillas de Merle de cuando tuvo aquello, ¿te acuerdas?-. Fue a la moto y buscó en los bolsillos, volvió con el bote de pastillas y se lo dio a Dale.

-Si de cuando tuvo gonorrea, si, me acuerdo-. Miré a Dale esperando a ver si nos dejaba tomar las pastillas.

-Pues si, deberíais tomar esto haber si os baja la inflamación, dadle las gracias a Merle puede que os esté salvando la vida-. Sonrió y nos miró.

-Claro, gracias papi Merle-. Miré a Daryl que reía suavemente me acerqué a él y le di un beso en la mejilla. –Gracias nene-.

-De nada Catherine-. Sabía que odiaba mi nombre, así que le di un puñetazo en el brazo y luego reí. –Vamos, no te enfades tonta-.

_Continuará_


	5. Chapter 5

**Pues ya estoy de vuelta con la historia, ahora a lo mejor os enfadáis un poco por lo que va a pasar…**

**Capítulo 5**

_KAT_

Las siguientes semanas no las recuerdo bien… A Carl le había disparado un tío y un hombre nos ayudó dejando que nos quedásemos y bueno, pff, había sido una verdadera locura. Sofía no aparecía y luego resultó estar en el granero de Hershel.

En estos días Shane se volvió más agresivo, Rick más protector, Daryl más cariñoso con Carol y Glenn y Maggie parecían estar juntos…

Uno de los días Andrea, pensando que era un caminante, disparó a Daryl. Y desde ese día no volví a cruzar una palabra con nadie, bueno, el único con el que hablaba era Carl. Desde entonces comenzamos a estar unidos, ya no era un niño estúpido había madurado.

Recuerdo el día en el que Rick disparó a Shane… sí, también cuando los caminantes llegaron a la granja y prendimos fuego al granero en un intento de mantenerlos entretenidos. Le dije a Daryl que cuidara de Carol y me fui, ni siquiera escuché lo que me decía, los caminantes se acercaban y tuvo que hacer caso y todos se fueron dejando a Andrea y a mí allí. Yo había vuelto a por ella, no podía dejarla sola.

Cuando la encontré corrimos por el bosque buscando al grupo y luego simplemente intentando escapar de los caminantes, estábamos exhaustas no podíamos más… entonces una figura negra emergió delante de nosotras y nos salvó de una muerte segura. Llevaba una katana y dos caminantes atados con cadenas.

Durante unos meses, durante el invierno, intentábamos subsistir como podíamos refugiándonos en donde podíamos. Andrea cayó enferma y Michonne y yo intentábamos buscar medicinas y comida. Trató de convencernos para dejarla y seguir nuestro camino pero no íbamos a dejarla sola, mientras ella dormía nosotras discutíamos sobre como encontrar un hogar y más comida.

Un día recuerdo que vimos un accidente militar con un helicóptero, cuando fuimos a investigar la zona nos escondimos detrás de unos matorrales. Michonne y yo fuimos a mirar como estaban los pasajeros pero, nada, no pudimos ver ningún superviviente, cuando oímos un ruido de coches nos volvimos a esconder.

Estábamos totalmente en silencio cuando los caminantes que llevábamos con nosotras comenzaron a inquietarse y Michonne tuvo que matarlos, el grupo de gente se giró hacía nosotras pero un caminante salió y nos salvó el culo. O eso creíamos.

De repente una voz detrás de nosotras nos obligó a bajar las armas.

-Eh, bajad las armas, guapas- Reconocí la voz, me di la vuelta y instintivamente me abalancé sobre él. Merle.

-MERLE, Dios, creía que estabas muerto- Estaba contenta, era quizás la única 'familia' que me quedaba. Estaba abrazada a él, entonces él sorprendido me abrazó por los hombros.

-Vaya, Kat. Pensaba que no volvería a verte. Pequeña zorrita, bicho malo nunca muere ¿eh?- Sonreía y yo también, supongo que estaba contento.

-Lo mismo digo gilipollas…- Me separé y ladee la cabeza. Acto seguido nos llevó al coche y nos hizo subir, Andrea se había desmayado de la impresión y Michonne estaba enfadada, mientras yo hablaba animadamente con él.

Me preguntó sobre Daryl y le dije que no supe más de él desde el principio del invierno y le comenté que no sabía si seguía vivo o no.

Cuando llegamos Andrea fue atendida por una doctora mientras Michonne y yo hablábamos sobre quedarnos o no.

-Michonne… aquí tengo lo más parecido a una familia que me queda, joder, entiéndelo, Andrea podría morir. Nos quedaremos unos días hasta que se recupere y luego nos iremos, pero por favor, solo unos días-. Hablaba muy bajo, casi en un susurro.

-No me da buen rollo este sitio, no nos dan nuestras armas, no nos dicen donde estamos, ¿Qué coño es este sitio?- En eso que entró Merle con otro hombre, el Gobernador o algo así.

La verdad es que ese hombre me daba malas vibraciones y decidí abandonar la habitación pero un hombre en la puerta me lo impidió.

El Gobernador nos explicó que podíamos irnos cuando querríamos y que nos darían un coche y munición. Miré a Michonne y negué, ya no me parecía tan buena idea que nos quedáramos.

Nos enseñaron una habitación para quedarnos, mientras ellas miraban la habitación salí a hablar con Merle.

-Eh… ¿puedo quedarme contigo?- Le miré, estaba cansada y se me notaba. Me miró y asintió.

Se giró y habló con el Gobernador, los dos estaban hablando cuando de repente estallaron en una gran carcajada, no lo entendí así que, pase del tema. –Si, ven, dormirás conmigo-. El Gobernador pasó por mi lado con una sonrisa.

-Señorita, pase buena noche…- Sonrió de nuevo y pronunció eso último de forma extraña.

Merle me enseñó el pueblo y me comentó que el era el terrateniente, vaya, que interesante. Me puso al corriente de todo lo que había pasado y finalmente me ofreció un puesto para defender la muralla del pueblo. Obviamente acepté, no podía estar quieta sin hacer nada.

En los días siguientes no pasé mucho tiempo con Andrea y Michonne. Dos días después de llegar Merle nos pregunta por la ubicación de la granja y Andrea y yo intentamos decirle donde estaba. Andrea no quería ir a buscar a Daryl así que fuimos él y yo.

Días más tarde el pueblo da una fiesta y bueno, ahí comencé a sospechar de todo. No me gustaba ese tipo, me daba la sensación de que ocultaba algo. Entonces hablé con Andrea y Michonne y me comentaron que se iban, así que yo, recogí mis cosas y me fui con ellas.

Cuando estábamos a punto de irnos Merle nos detuvo. Me separó un momento de ellas hacia un lado.

-¿Dónde vas? ¿Vuelves a largarte?- Sujetaba mi muñeca mirándome entre apenado y enfadado.

-No voy a dejarlas solas, me han ayudado. No quiero irme, pero a lo mejor encuent..- Me quedé a medias, si. Me estaba besando, yo estaba como, WTF?. Pero no sé por qué acabé siguiéndole. Finalmente Andrea y yo nos quedamos y Michonne se fue.

Miré a Andrea que suspiró y se fue a hablar con el Gobernador. Estaba enfadada por su actitud. Demasiado. No quería ni verla. Entonces Merle me dio un vaso con whiskey, sonreí y me senté con él.

Al anochecer me separé de Merle que me llevó a una especie de batalla de gladiadores con caminantes. Y como no, Merle era uno de los que competían… negué y me senté al lado de Andrea.

Cuando acabó me fui a la habitación de Merle y cogí una botella de whiskey. Comencé a beber sentada en el sofá, encontré unos cigarros y me puse a fumar, suspiré.

En eso que entró Merle y me miró.

-¿Qué, saqueando el minibar?-. Reí con él y se sentó a mi lado, le pasé la botella y le dio un buen trago, luego me miró de nuevo y le pase el cigarro. Le dio una calada y dejó la botella vacía sobre la mesa y apagó el cigarro. –Vamos Kat, te has bebido mi whiskey, dame algo a cambio-.

Estaba bastante borracha por no comentar que había encontrado una bolsa con polvo blanco, lo recordé y me la saqué del bolsillo enseñándosela con una sonrisa. –Mira lo que he encontrado-. Reí.

-Oh vaya, mi alijo, ¿te va la droga dura eh, nena?-. Sonreía, estaba cerca, muy cerca de mi, podía notar su respiración.

-Parece mentira que me conozcas… tú me lo diste la primera vez-. Reí y el asintió, cogí y lo besé, no sé por qué, solo lo hice, me senté sobre él y le quite la camiseta de tirantes que llevaba. Él no se resistió y me quitó la camiseta, me tumbó en el sofá debajo de él y lo último que recuerdo es meter la mano en su pantalón.

A la mañana siguiente me dolía la cabeza y tenía muchas ganas de vomitar…me levanté de la cama y Merle ya no estaba, bajé a la calle y vi un grupo que salía de la ciudad, me acerqué a preguntar y me dijeron que solo iban a por comida, asentí y me fui.

Cuando regresaron solo volvió Merle, me escondí detrás de un árbol y le seguí, acabé descubriendo que Glenn y Maggie estaban allí.

Me colé y deduje que detrás de la puerta estaba Glenn. Una mano me tapó la boca y me empujó contra la pared, era Merle.

-¿Qué coño haces?- Estaba enfadado, le miré mal.

-¿Qué coño hago yo? ¿Y tú? Maggie y Glenn está aquí, ¿por qué coño están ahí y por qué queréis matarlos? ¿Por Daryl? ¿O para vengarte de Rick? Eres un puto egoísta, no te importa una mierda Daryl y nunca te ha importado- Se enfadó más, era consciente de ello, oímos algo y él me obligó a esconderme, me quedé quieta y les oí hablar de que por fin habían hablado y que irían a la prisión. Y después dijo que a lo mejor su hermano estaba allí, el so hijo de puta le dijo que él no le debía lealtad a su hermano si no a él. Apreté los puños y cuando el Gobernador se fue, salí y le di un bofetón a Merle. –Eres un hijo de puta, ojalá te hubieras muerto-. Dicho esto me fui antes de que reaccionara y me devolviera el golpe o algo peor.

No fui a dormir esa noche y no aparecí hasta por la tarde al anochecer. Estaba caminando por lo muros de detrás de la ciudad cuando vi un grupo de gente entrando por el muro aprovechando la oscuridad. Se me paró el corazón. Era Michonne. Me acerqué corriendo con la manos en alto.

-Michonne, cuidado por aquí está lleno de civiles- Me sonrió y vi a Rick, corrí hacia él y entonces vi a Daryl. Me abrazó y me besó rápidamente, suspiré y me uní a ellos indicándoles donde se encontraban Glenn y Maggie.

Entonces ocurrió algo que me dejó confusa, llegamos hasta ellos y los guardias nos dispararon, Rick llenó la habitación de humo y logramos escapar, entonces Merle disparó contra nosotros.

Salimos a la calle y de nuevo tiraron una granada de humo, yo estaba con Daryl y había un montón de soldados del Gobernador intentando dispararnos, corríamos de un lado a otro, me separé de él y entonces dispararon a un hombre que venía con Rick, seguí a Maggie que me cogió de la muñeca pero me solté y fui en busca de Daryl.

Me di cuenta de que tenía un corte en el brazo, me dolía bastante. Logré llegar al centro del pueblo donde vi al Gobernador con una gasa en el ojo y a Merle hablando acaloradamente. Me acerqué y el Gobernador me mandó ir a la enfermería, negué y miré a Merle.

-Hijo de puta-. Me fui. Seguía buscando a Daryl, corriendo entre la gente.

Entonces vi que todos iban al estadio y vi a Merle y a Daryl en la arena. Intenté bajar hasta allí pero me detuvieron. Entonces el Gobernador ordenó que me metieran en la pista. Me tiraron de mala gana, me levanté y miré a Merle.

-ERES UN MALDITO HIJO DE PUTA- empujé a Merle todo lo fuerte que podía, entonces él quiso cargar contra mí y Daryl se puso en medio. Merle le dijo a Daryl que le siguiéramos la corriente y que todo iba a salir bien, miré a Daryl y asintió. La gente gritaba que Merle y yo éramos unos traidores y que teníamos que morir.

Entonces Merle cargó contra nosotros, me tiró a suelo y Daryl me lo quitó de encima golpeé a Merle en el abdomen varias veces e intenté matar a algún caminante. Entonces, nos salvaron, Maggie y Rick comenzaron a sembrar el caos en el estadio.

Logramos escapar y Rick gritaba a Merle que él no vendría, Daryl tiraba de mí para escapar pero…

_Continuará_


	6. NOTA

**Hola, hoy voy a subir dos capítulos y eso, os dejo mi twitter para sugerencias y demás.**

** /Sarafuu**


	7. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6**

_KAT_

Pero Merle finalmente salió y nos siguió, se estaba haciendo de día y aprovechando la claridad corrimos hacia la carretera donde Glenn y Michonne esperaban.

Rick les llamó y Glenn corrió hasta nosotros. Entonces empezó el problema, Glenn y Michonne apuntaron a Merle con sus armas mientras el muy gilipollas se reía de todos. Cuando Daryl le mandó callar, Merle, le llamó marica de mierda y me enfadé, así que cogí y le di un golpe en la nuca haciendo que cayera redondo al suelo.

Más tarde nos reunimos en la carretera Rick, Maggie, Glenn, Daryl y yo, mientras Merle seguía inconsciente y Michonne estaba apoyada en un choche.

-Joder, no podemos llevar a Merle con nosotros, es un peligro-. Rick miraba serio a Daryl y luego me miró a mi que le devolví la mirada de mala hostia.

-Si, pero a la ultima samurai si, ¿no?- Daryl estaba enfadado, se notaba claramente. –Es de la familia joder, no puedo abandonarle-. Me miró y yo evité su mirada, actué como una cobarde, lo sé.

-Solo la llevaremos para que la curen y luego se pira-.

-Ya, pero Merle…-. Seguía hablando intentando llevar la razón.

-Si y le metemos con Beth en una habitación-. Glenn se metió en la conversación.

-No es un violador-. Daryl gritó esta vez a Glenn.

-Pues su amigo si lo es-. Glenn estaba encarando a Daryl, já, que fuerte.

-Ya no es su amigo-.

-¿Desde cuando le llevas la contraria a nadie?-. Sonreí ante la situación.

-Cállate-. Rick me mandó callar, a mi. A mi nadie me manda callar.

-¿Perdona? Yo no soy Lo…- La acababa de cagar, bufé y vi que Merle se levantaba, les miré una ultima vez. –Pues adiós, cuida de Carl y de la niña y saluda a los demás de mi parte-. Miré a Daryl y me fui hasta Merle.

-¿Qué coño ha pasado?-. Merle me miró confuso pero a la vez riéndose.

-Te pones pesado-. Vi como Daryl hablaba con los del grupo y finalmente venía hacia nosotros.

-Hermano, muy bien, ahora volveremos a estar los tres juntos, buscaremos la forma de sobrevi…-

-Si-. Daryl sonó cortante y se apartó del brazo de su hermano, pues nos estaba abrazando a los dos. Negué y seguí a Daryl cargándome a un caminante.

-Vamos ¿qué os pasa bebés? ¿Echáis de menos a papi?- Me di la vuelta quedando en frente de él.

-Eres un gilipollas, cállate ya de una puta vez, joder-. Estaba harta del murmullo constante de todo el camino.

-Eh, relájate guapa, yo no soy Rick, no me jodas-.

-CÁLLATE YA-

Se enfadó y me cogió por el brazo.

-Cálmate pedazo de zorra, no me obligues a dar de comer a los caminantes-.

-Hazlo, así no tengo que escucharte-. Le miré a la defensiva.

Me zarandeó y me empujó contra un árbol, supongo que iba a pegarme, no sería la primera vez. Obviamente me quise defender y le empujé.

-Te voy a matar-. Fue directo a golpearme, entonces Daryl nos separó. –Darylina ¿Vas a enfrentarte a tu hermano mayor?-. Se estaba riendo en nuestra cara.

-Vete a la mierda-. Daryl me tomó de la muñeca y avanzamos juntos dejando a Merle mirando.

Pasamos una hora o dos en el bosque cuando Merle paró a hacer pis. Daryl y yo estábamos apoyados en un árbol mirando al lado contrario, cuando terminó vino subiéndose la bragueta y sonriendo. Puse una cara de asco exagerada.

-Cuando me la estabas chupando no te quejabas, cariño-. Me miró sonriendo e hizo un gesto con la lengua. Daryl me miró como diciendo, ¿en serio?.

-Claro, por supuesto-. Suspiré y me coloqué los shorts.

-Seguro que ahora el Gobernador se está cargando a todo el grupo. Primero a Maggie, Glenn, Hershel, Beth, Carol, Carl, la niña y luego a Rick, para que vea como mueren todos sus seres queridos. Y Michonne será a la que use para divertirse, le sacará un ojo, o los dos-. Nos miro divertido.

Después nos fuimos hacia el río y nos encontramos con una familia que estaba siendo atacada les ayudamos, obviamente acabamos discutiendo y después continuamos hasta que…

-Sois estúpidos, hemos arriesgado nuestras vidas por alguien que no conocíamos y que no me han echado un polvo. ¿En qué coño pensáis? Qué Daryl, ¿eso te lo ha enseñado el poli?-.

-Cállate, joder, había un bebé-. Daryl encaró a Merle, bufé y agarré a Merle de un brazo.

-YA VALE-. Lo empeoré cogió a Daryl por la camisa y se la rompió. Las cicatrices de Daryl quedaron a la vista y Merle se sorprendió, parecía como triste.

-Yo… no lo sabía… Si no me iba, probablemente le hubiera matado, yo... no podía quedarme-. Parecía una disculpa.

-Sí, lo sabías. Por eso te fuiste antes-. Se levantó del suelo intentando arreglar su camisa y se puso la mochila avanzando. –Volví a por ti, pero te habías cortado la puta mano, joder. TE HABÍAS IDO. Yo… solo me alejo, eres tú quien me abandona de nuevo…-. Se alejó me quedé mirándole quieta.

-¿Tú también las tienes?- Me miró, no respondí y seguí a Daryl. –Eh, vamos… yo… no puedo ir intenté matar a la zorra negra y al chino…-.

-Es coreano-. Daryl se giró y continuó andando conmigo.

-Lo que sea… mierda-.

Caminamos hasta la prisión, por el camino conseguimos arreglar los problemas y finalmente parecía ir todo bien. Parecía. Oímos disparos y algún grito, llegamos a la prisión y vimos que estaba siendo atacada, rápidamente ayudamos a Rick a eliminar a los caminantes que lo acorralaban, estábamos cooperando los tres juntos, quien lo diría.

Al día siguiente las cosas parecían estar peor, Andrea apareció y la verdad es que ni siquiera me levanté de la cama, tenía fiebre y me dolía la cabeza.

Al día siguiente, los ánimos andaban más caldeados de lo normal, no me bajaba la fiebre y estaba muy irritada, Hershel seguía diciéndome que me volviera a la cama. No le hice caso y salí a hacer la guardia. En varias ocasiones ignoré a Daryl y evité a todo el grupo durante todo el día.

A la mañana siguiente Rick, Daryl, y Hershel fueron a encontrarse con el Gobernador. Yo me quedé con Merle, puesto que mi relación con los demás se había enfriado notablemente y solo hablaba con él y con Carl.

Merle y Glenn comenzaron una pelea y yo me puse de parte de Merle teniendo una discusión con Glenn y Maggie.

-Iros a tomar por el culo. Cuando el Gobernador se esté follando a tu novia en tu puta cara a lo mejor dejas de pensar como una maricona-. Estaba encarando a Glenn, estaba harta de su actitud pacifista. –Y cuando venga Rick a lo mejor te devuelve tus pelotas-. Merle reía y finalmente me calmó un disparo. Beth. Merle y yo comenzamos a planear algo.

-Michonne, eh, sé que puedes ayudarnos, acompáñanos a Woodbury, nos cargaremos a ese hijoputa de una vez-. Hablamos los tres durante un rato, pero finalmente se negó.

Rick, Daryl y Hershel estaban hablando en el patio, Merle y yo estábamos intentando escuchar algo. Después de darnos por vencidos nos pusimos a buscar algo de droga en los colchones de las celdas, según Merle siempre había algo. Hacia dos días que no hablaba con Daryl y le echaba de menos la verdad… no sé, creo que estaba enamorada, lo estoy.

En eso que oímos venir a alguien, seguíamos buscando cuando Rick se puso frente a nosotros.

-Tengo que entregar a Michonne-.

-Solo la va a torturar, ¿dejarás que eso pase? Eres frío, poli-. Sonreía, miré a Rick con desprecio, no me lo podía creer, seguí callada.

-Solo lo sabes tú, tú, Daryl y Hershel -. Nos señaló.

-Necesitarás cable o alambre, algo que no pueda romper, tienes razón ¿sabes? No sé por qué hago lo que hago… pero sé algo, no creo que tengas las agallas para entregar a Michonne-. Seguía sonriendo.

-Mañana al mediodía-. Y se fue sin más.

-Vaya el poli bueno se vuelve malo-.

-Está intentando salvarnos el culo-.

-Ya, ¿y? después volverá y nos matará a todos-.

-Lo sé-. Asentí.

Con la tontería estábamos observando al grupo desde la ventana.

Me quedé sentada en las escaleras limpiando mi pistola y mirando a Judith. Oí a Merle hablando con Carol, pero no le di importancia.

Salí al patio y Rick y Daryl se acercaron, bufé, me dolía la cabeza y no quería saber nada de ninguno de los dos.

-Eh, necesitamos tu ayuda en el patio trasero para afianzar las trampas-. Rick me habló.

-Si, no hubieras esposado a Merle a la azotea esto no sería necesario-. Le miré desafiante. Noté la mirada de Daryl, le miré. -¿Qué?-. Estaba siendo bastante cortante.

Rick no respondió así que seguí hablando, estaba molesta.

-¿Sabes? Si hubieras tomado mejores decisiones a lo mejor tu mejor amigo no se habría follado a tu mujer, y a lo mejor estaría viva. Es más, a lo mejor no tendríamos en culo en el cañón del Gobernador-. No estaba pensando lo que decía, Rick no respondía, solo se fue.

-Te quiero fuera de aquí en dos horas-. Las últimas palabras de Rick que escuchaba… Pero claro, eso yo no lo sabía...


	8. Chapter 7 Sorrowful Ending

**Oh, este va a ser un capítulo interesante, bien, después de esto, vosotros decidís, historia nueva o sigo en esta con capítulos pre-apocalípsis. **

**(Si hay faltas de ortografía o faltan palabras o sobran, lo siento, es que tengo que actualizar rápido).**

**Bueno aquí os dejo este capítulo que espero os guste :)**

**Capítulo 7**

_KAT_

-¿Estás loca? Rick te acaba de echar… ¿Por qué coño le has dicho eso?-. Cuando Rick se fue Daryl me empujó contra la verja haciendo que el ruido alarmara a los caminantes, me estaba apretando contra la verja.

Yo no sabía que decir, acababa de ser consciente de lo que había hecho, intenté empujar a Daryl pero no pude.

–Vete a la mierda, lárgate con tu grupo. No te preocupes, me iré por donde he venido. No te reconozco-. Me miró y pude ver en sus ojos que estaba totalmente furioso, los caminantes se acercaban y casi podía notar que me tocaban. –Suéltame ya, o mejor deja que me coman a lo mejor así te sientes realizado y te crece pelo en los huevos-. Me estaba riendo pero en el fondo tenía miedo.

Me cogió por el cuello de la camiseta y me tiró al suelo justo cuando un bicho de esos estaba a punto de agarrarme.

-¿Esto es lo que sabes hacer? Merle tenía razón, eres una maricona-. Le miré desafiante, en el fondo me sentía muy mal porque yo le quería, pero mi orgullo siempre se adelanta a mis actos.

Entonces, me quedé petrificada. Me estaba apuntando con la ballesta.

-¿Sabes? Nunca has sido importante para mi, solo eras un juguete. Merle siempre me dijo que tu solo servías para darme beneficio, toda la vida has pensado que te apreciábamos, pero no es así, solo eres otra puta más-. Sonrío, escupió a mi lado y se fue. Me quedé ahí quieta, quería llorar, pero no iba a hacerlo. Me levanté y me fui a buscar mi mochila con mis armas y mi ropa y llamé a Michonne. Quería enmendar mi error y si hacia esto por el grupo a lo mejor me perdonaban.

Más tarde nos juntamos con Merle y le tendimos una trampa a Michonne.

-Tenemos que encontrar por el lugar por el que se colaron-.

-¿Y para eso vamos tres?-.

-Hay muchos mordedores por aquí-.

Cuando Michonne estuvo distraída Merle la golpeó y le atamos las manos con un trozo de cable.

-¿Sabes? Rick hizo un trato. Si te entregaba al Gobernador nos dejaría en paz-. Caminábamos por un sendero, Merle llevaba su katana.

-No creo que lo hiciese, pero vosotros sí. En el fondo Kat no es tan diferente a ti-.

-A ella pude criarla bien-. Reí suavemente.

-Oh, un caminante, ¿puedo?-. Cogió la katana y mató a caminante. -¿Por qué no has intentado escapar?-.

-Quiero recuperar mi espada antes de irme, y bueno, Kat está aquí-. Sonreía.

-Claro-.

Caminamos más rato hasta que Merle volvió a hablar.

-Yo quiero estar con mi hermano, y él quiere estar en la prisión, así que haré lo que haga falta para mantener ese lugar a salvo-.

-Pensé que eras más egoísta-.

-La familia es la familia-. Era la primera vez en todo el camino que hablaba.

No respondió solo asintió.

-A esto os dedicáis. Ha hacer el trabajo sucio-.

-Alguien tiene que hacerlo ¿no?-. Miré a Michonne.

-Yo pensaba que eras una buena persona cuando te encontré-.

-La gente cambia-.

Seguimos caminando hasta encontrarnos unos coches y un par de tiendas, Merle intentó arrancar el coche mientras yo intentaba conseguir algo de alguna de las tiendas, até a Michonne a un poste y comencé a meter cosas en mi mochila.

La alarma del coche comenzó a sonar y bueno, nos tuvimos que cargar a un montón de caminantes hasta que logramos escapar. Ya en el coche Michonne volvió a hablar.

-¿Y por qué no empezar de cero?-.

-Porque no podemos-. Merle respondió.

-Solo vaciáis la mierda de los demás a cambio de una botella de vino barato-.

-Muy lista, cállate ya-. Esta vez fui yo, me daba dolor de cabeza.

-Daryl es tan diferente, Rick le respeta, le necesita-.

-Cállate o te cortaré la lengua-.

-Nadie llorará por vosotros, ni siquiera Daryl-.

-Rick te ve como a nosotros-. Terminé la conversación.

Al rato Michonne volvió a hablar y bueno, dejamos que se fuera. Estábamos comenzando un viaje del que a lo mejor no volveríamos, pero de nuevo, eso no lo sabíamos.

Estábamos en el coche con la música a tope bebiendo de un botella de whiskey que había encontrado antes.

-¿Preparada?-. Sonreía y yo asentí riendo. –Si morimos al menos un polvo de despedida ¿no?-. Reí de nuevo observando a los caminantes intentando llegar hasta nostros.

-¿No te sientes incómodo con tanta gente mirando?-. Seguíamos riendo, entonces me besó y me puse sobre él, sin querer pisó el acelerador haciendo que el coche avanzara de golpe. Volvimos a reír y me senté en el asiento de al lado, esto se iba a poner serio.

Conducimos a los caminantes hasta el lugar del encuentro y antes de llegar a la parte principal saltamos del coche en marcha y nos preparamos para disparar a los soldados del Gobernador y al Gobernador.

Merle me ordenó con un gesto que me fuera al otro edificio y me cargara a los soldados. Y eso hice.

Entonces vi como intentaban deshacerse de los mordedores y de repente todos desaparecieron de mi campo de visión. Salí del edificio disparando a los caminantes hasta que llegué donde estaba Merle, los soldados le estaban dando un paliza quise disparar pero el Gobernador me golpeó y me tiró al suelo, uno de sus hombres me agarro mientras veía como el Gobernador torturaba a Merle, intenté soltarme y ayudarle, pero entonces le disparó al pecho. Me rendí, era la primera vez que me derrumbaba, se me llenaron los ojos de lágrimas. Sentía una gran impotencia.

Entonces el Gobernador me cogió del brazo y me tiró al suelo del edificio.

-Déjame adivinar, ¿veníais a intentar salvar a vuestro grupo? ¿Pensabais de verdad que conseguiríais matarme?-. Rió y me cogió del cuello.

-Casi… lo conseguimos… ¿no?-. Yo intentaba sonreír. -¿Vas a… matarme… o no?-. Se me hacía complicado respirar.

-Hmm… no lo sé. Sabes que me gusta jugar con la comida antes de comer-. Ahora si que estaba asustada, intenté hacer que me soltara pero cada vez apretaba más hasta que me soltó.

Entonces me golpeó, yo seguía intentando llegar hasta mi arma, pero él me pisó la mano.

-No, no, no. Vas a quedarte aquí y te matará él-. Dicho esto nos encerró mientras me sonreía. –Nos veremos en el infierno-.

No sabía que este era mi final solo pude mirar mi brazo, tenía un gran mordisco y me faltaba piel, sollozaba mirando a Merle comiéndose a uno de los soldados. Entonces vi a alguien venir, era Daryl.

No me lo podía creer Daryl acababa de matar al caminante en el que se había convertido, cuando acabó con él, salí de mi escondite, y anduve hasta él.

-Daryl…-. Teníamos los ojos llorosos, él rápidamente corrió hacia mí y me abrazó.

-¿Estás bien? ¿Por qué lo habéis hecho? Yo… lo siento, no dije todo aquello en serio-. Él no había visto mi brazo, seguía sollozando, solo negué y le miré.

-Lo siento-. Intenté sonreír y le mostré el brazo, y no pude más, comencé a llorar.

-¿Te ha mordido?-. Notaba sus lágrimas pese a tener la cabeza agachada. Caí al suelo de rodillas y el hizo lo mismo.

-El Gobernador me encerró con Merle y él se transformó…-.

No dijo nada, solo tomé su mano y le dí mi arma.

-Hazlo, yo… no puedo, me duele el brazo ¿sabes?-. Intentaba bromear pero sabía que esto se había acabado.

Se quedó callado y cogió el arma, se acercó para besarme, yo lo evité.

-Puedo contagiarte… no lo hagas-.

-Yo…-.

-Lo sé… no hace falta que lo digas-.

-Te quiero-.

Asentí y le abracé, nos separamos y le miré.

-Te quiero. Ahora… por favor… intenta encontrar a alguien mejor, y… Carol, ella es buena para ti, dile a Rick que lo siento… y cuida de todos…-. Tosí y cerré los ojos un momento.

Le di un beso en la mejilla. Nunca le habíamos dicho a nadie 'te quiero'. Siempre hay una primera vez para todo. Él solo sonrió con las lágrimas en sus ojos, me secó las lágrima y disparó.

Y por fin, me sentí bien, todo había terminado. Quizá Daryl ahora podría ser feliz, ya no tenía que preocuparse por nosotros.


	9. Chapter 8 Hell Can Wait For Me

**Me lo he pensado mejor y creo que todavía se puede hacer algo más, de momento este si que será de los últimos capítulos hasta que se estrene la nueva temporada. **

**Para no hacer la espera tan larga había creado el otro fic, que no os preocupéis que va a ser igual o más interesante que este.**

**Bueno y eso era, TWD no me pertenece.**

**Sin más comentarios os dejo el capítulo. **

**Capítulo 8**

Me desperté sobresaltada lo que provocó que me cayera al suelo. Me levanté y me toqué el brazo, no sabía por qué motivo pero no podía ver nada. Lo cierto es que noté una molestia en el costado.

Poco a poco mi vista se fue acostumbrando y logré ver que estaba en una celda. Revisé mi costado y vi que estaba vendado, miré mi tatuaje y lo toqué, no podía ser, entonces pensé en la situación. Era totalmente imposible, yo estaba muerta, o eso recordaba.

Salí de la celda en busca de alguien más y me metí en la del al lado donde Daryl dormía, pero no estaba, caminé hasta otra y me metí. En la cama pude ver a Hershel dormido. Negué, no podía ser y había muerto.

Me calcé y salí al patio y subí a una de las torres donde se hacían las guardias y vi a Daryl, a su lado una botella de whiskey. Me acerqué a él.

-Daryl…- Me acerqué despacio, él estaba sentado de espaldas a mí, me arrodillé y le puse las manos en los hombros.

Él no respondió, noté que su espalda se movía, deduje que estaba sollozando. Le abracé fuerte.

-Kath…-. Se dio la vuelta y pude observar que si, estaba llorando. Le sequé las lágrimas lo que provocó que yo también comenzara a llorar.

-¿Qu-Qué ha pasado?-. Le miré a los ojos, estaba confusa.

-Merle y tú os fuisteis y el Gobernador mató a Merle y a ti te golpeó, debiste perder el sentido. Cuando llegué Merle era un zombie y tú estabas en el edificio tirada en un montón de escombros con una herida en el costado, estabas semidesnuda-. Me miró, ya no lloraba esta vez parecía triste y enfadado.

-Entonces… Joder, tuve un sueño o algo así, donde yo moría…- Me miró sin entender. Entonces comprendí que todo había sido un sueño, suspiré.

Él no dijo nada solo me miraba. Le abracé de nuevo, fuerte, como cuando éramos niños y teníamos miedo de Merle, sonreí ante el recuerdo y me separé para mirarle.

-Pensé que se había terminado todo para mi- Solté una pequeña risa, él solo sonrió. –Daryl, sé que no soy de tu familia pero, aún estoy aquí, y no tengo intención de dejarte solo-.

-Para mí, si-. Le sonreí y le besé en la mejilla, él reaccionó y me tomó de las mejillas con la mano con la que no me estaba abrazando y me besó.

Era un beso distinto a lo que nos habíamos dado siempre, era agresivo, apasionado. Casi posesivo, me tenía abrazada por la cintura y cogida por las mejillas. Yo le seguí el beso, tuve que separarme en una ocasión para tomar aire.

Terminé separándome, la situación me impedía llegar a algo más con él. Seguía abrazada a él, y él a mí, él seguía teniéndome agarrada de la misma forma. Me soltó y se levantó luego me ayudó a levantarme.

-¿Cómo está tu herida?-. Le miré por unos segundos como ida hasta que reaccioné.

-Ehm… bien supongo-. Me levanté la camiseta para que pudiera echar un vistazo. Tocó la herida por encima de las vendas, lo que provocó, que por muy suave que lo estaba haciendo, me doliera.

-Ha sangrado hace poco, te lo cambiaré-. Sólo asentí y dejé que sacara de su bolsillo una gasa y un rollo de venda, me pregunté por qué demonios tendría él eso y me fijé que tenía una mano vendada.

-¿Qué te ha pasado?-. Tomé su mano con cuidado.

-Un corte-. Apartó su mano y me miró, parecía que de repente se había vuelto frío. –Quítate la camiseta-. No dije nada solo obedecí y me puse de espaldas a él.

Con cuidado retiró la venda y se puso a mi lado, se agachó para observar mejor la herida. Le observé mientras miraba mi costado. Sonreí, ¿estaba leyendo mi tatuaje?.

-¿Me estás leyendo?- Reí suavemente lo que provocó que mi herida se tensara y me provocara un ligero dolor.

-Sí, nunca me había parado a leerlo-. Sonrió y pasó la gasa con un poco de whiskey. –Esto te va a doler un poco-. Y no se equivocaba, era como un montón de alfileres ardiendo se clavaran en mi herida, no pude reprimir un leve gemido de dolor.

Él lo notó y paró. Bajé la mirada y le vi ahí, de rodillas intentando curarme la herida, tenía la mirada perdida. Me puse a su altura y le puse la mano en la mejilla.

-Eh… ¿Todo bien?-. No respondió. Le acaricié la mejilla, esta vez reaccionó.

-Si, es solo que, es tan raro todo, al principio casi no era consciente de toda esta mierda y ahora estamos aquí y Merle ha muerto y no sé, me cuesta asimilarlo-. Asentí y le di un suave beso en los labios, él sonrió levemente e hizo que me levantara para poder vendarme la herida.

Cuando terminó, había comenzado a amanecer. Bajamos al patio donde los demás estaban haciendo las 'maletas'. Vi a Rick y me acerqué a él. Le di un abrazo.

-Lo siento-. Me separé y le miré. –Hoy ya me encuentro bien, partiré hoy cuando me despida de todos, y bueno, perdón de nuevo por todo-. Me sorprendió su reacción solo puso su mano en mi hombro y me dedicó una sonrisa.

-Sé lo que hiciste y te lo agradezco. En cuanto al tema de irte, no es necesario, te pido que te quedes y nos ayudes en la batalla si ya estás mejor-. Solo asentí y le devolví la sonrisa.

Vi a Michonne que me estaba mirando, sonreí y ella me devolvió la sonrisa con un leve movimiento de cabeza. Entonces todos comenzamos a meter provisiones, armas y demás en los coches.

-Bien, empezará la guerra, ¿Estáis preparados?-. Rick estaba ahí en medio del patio, hablando, nosotros solo asentimos y comenzamos a idear nuestro plan.

Cuando hubo quedado clara la estrategia me acerqué a Daryl, que en ese momento estaba hablando con Carol, le dio un abrazo y se fue.

-Te cubriré, todos los demás ya están colocados-. Él asintió y me pasó cuatro cajas de munición variada y otro arma, lo cogí y me lo guardé.

De improvisto me tomó por las mejillas y me besó, me quedé unos segundos quieta. Todos lo estaban viendo, finalmente se lo devolví.

-Cuidado estúpida, que no tenga que salvarte otra vez el culo-. Sonrió y se apartó de mí ante la mirada de los demás que miraban disimuladamente.

-Cuídate tú, que aún crees en el chupacabras, nene-. Reí ante su mirada infantil.

Iba a ser una batalla en toda regla, todos estábamos preparados para lo peor.

**_Continuará…_**


	10. Chapter 9 The Revengers

**Lo primero, nunca le dejéis encargado a nadie que os suba y revise un capítulo, y menos si tu amiga es tonta entera… Esto viene a que le encargué a una amiga que me lo subiera y revisara y solo se dedicó a subirlo y blablabla.**

**Por cierto, en el 1º cap. Comenté que Kath tenía veintiún años, pues no, son treinta y uno.**

**Muchas gracias por los reviews, me hacen ilusión y eso.**

**Bueno pues como comenté, este será el penúltimo capítulo de este fic hasta que comience la nueva temporada en Octubre. Y diréis: 'Ah es que es mucho tiempo hyudftdfxwetgfwexgf'. NO PREOCUPARSE. Seguiré con el otro que también mola. Y dicho esto, capítulo 9.**

Capítulo 9. The Revengers.

Ahí estabámos, todos estratégicamente colocados para lograr rechazar al grupo del Gobernador. Realmente íbamos a ciegas pues no sabíamos a ciencia cierta cuantos eran ni que armas usarían.

No sé cuanto tiempo pasó quizá dos horas, cuando una flota de coches echó abajo las verjas de la prisión y dispararon contra las torres. Una vez dentro nosotros podíamos verles entrar pero teníamos una sorpresa para ellos dentro del edificio.

Hicimos explotar unas cuantas granadas de humo lo que hizo que las alarmas se disparasen y como consecuencia los caminantes, atraídos por el ruido, se apresuraran a por ellos.

Cuando dieron la vuelta para salir Maggie y Glenn estaban fuera esperando para dispararles, finalmente conseguimos rechazar el ataque del Gobernador.

Después de asegurarnos de que se fueran nos reunimos todos de nuevo.

-Tenemos que ir a Woodbury, no podemos esperar a que vuelva a atacar-. Rick nos hablaba a nosotros, los que podíamos luchar. Entonces Carl se acercó.

-Yo iré-. Nos giramos a ver al niño sujetando un arma. Rick le miró.

-No, no puedes venir, es peligroso, no sabemos cuando van a volver-.

-Me da igual-. Rick suspiró dando una vuelta sobre sí mismo y dejó de discutir. –He matado a uno de sus soldados-. Rick le miró sorprendido.

-Era un niño, un niño asustado que buscaba huir-. Hershel apartó a Rick de nosotros para comentarle el apunte.

-Él ha dicho que fue en defensa propia-.

-No es cierto-. Rick no respondió solo asintió y se fue con Carl a hablar.

Unos minutos después Rick nos informó de que iríamos a Woodbury. Maggie y glenn se quedarían por si volvían.

-¿Estás en condiciones para ir?-. Solo asentí a Rick y él me señaló el costado de mi camiseta manchado de sangre. Daryl me miró y revisó la herida.

-Se han saltado los puntos, no creo que debas ir-.

-Voy a ir, le diré a Hershel que me cosa de nuevo y ya está-. Salí rápido en dirección a la prisión buscando al hombre. En eso que Rick miró a Daryl como diciendo: 'Convéncela de que se quede'. Él solo asintió y salió detrás de mi.

Cuando llegué a la puerta me agarré al marco de la puerta agarrándome el costado, era un dolor realmente insoportable, me levanté la camiseta y evalué la herida, tenía mala pinta pero, por mis cojones que iba a ir.

Suspiré y cambié la expresión al entrar. Me apresuré a llegar hasta él.

-¿Puedes coserme la herida? Tenemos que irnos-. Le miré con autoridad.

-Déjame ver-. Me levanté la camiseta un poco por ese lado y vi su expresión. Negó. –Tiene mal aspecto, se han saltado todos los puntos, no creo que debas ir, ni hacer esfuerzos-. Bufé.

-No me importa, solo cósela-. Él hombre no discutió y accedió a mis deseos. La verdad es que sin anestesia era un tanto jodido, llegó un momento en el que no pude disimular mi cara de dolor.

-Trata de ser razonable niña, no estás en condiciones-. Estaba apoyada contra la mesa con la cabeza entre las manos, seguí en esa posición y negué, había comenzado a sudar y todo. Oí la puerta, era Daryl, seguro.

-Estoy bien, solo es que me molesta un poco el tema de que me cosan una herida sin anestesia, eso es todo-. Me incorporé un poco intentando hacer notar que estaba bien. Noté una mano sobre mi hombro. Suspiré.

-Kath, no estás bien joder… quédate-. Hershel terminó y me apretó bien las vendas.

-Considera la opción, disculpad-. Me dedicó una sonrisa y se fue a lavarse las manos.

-Y una mierda…-. Sonreí y entonces Daryl me miró serio.

-Haz lo que quieras, pero no quiero cargar todo el puto camino contigo-. Elevé una ceja y le miré.

-Por supuesto que haré lo que quiera, gracias por tu consideración, cariño-. Sonreí levemente y me puse la chaqueta para salir fuera. Me detuvo.

-Escúchame joder. No quiero que te maten, ni que te hagas más daño-. Oh, que mono. No había conseguido detenerme siendo borde y ahora lo intentaba siendo adorable… Le tenía calado y él lo sabía.

-No eres mi padre, no eres mi hermano, ¿por qué coño te preocupas tanto, joder?-. Estaba intentando provocar la situación.

-Pues porque…-. No sé por qué demonios lo hice pero le besé, tengo que reconocer que desde que me desperté estábamos demasiado cariñosos y eso me ponía nerviosa, me gustaba pero me chocaba bastante porque nunca habíamos sido así.

Él solo me besó y de nuevo fue diferente. Era un beso tierno, con cariño, casi romántico. Me separé.

-¿Qué coño está pasando?-. Me miró perplejo y salió dando un portazo, bufé y salí detrás de él dispuesta a ir con ellos.

Evidentemente lo conseguí. No crucé palabra con Daryl.

Entonces llegamos a un punto en que vimos un montñon de cadáveres y un par de caminantes en medio de la carretera. Nos cargamos a esos hijos de puta cuando nos giramos a Daryl que acababa de asustarse.

Había una chica en uno de los camiones que nos explicó que el Gobernador había hecho eso cuando todos se negaron a volver a la prisión.

Caminamos con ella hasta Woodbury. Yo no me había quejado en todo el camino, pese a llevar dos fusiles colgados rozándome la herida todo el rato.

Podía notar la mirada de los del grupo sobre mí, esperando que me desplomara o me muriese por el camino. Já. Pues no, no iban a verlo, aguanté todo lo que pude hasta que noté un calor húmedo. 'Mierda'. Disimuladamente eché un vistazo y de nuevo estaba sangrando. Era un dolor punzante y pese a evitar hacerlo notar, el hecho que fueran más adelantados y un leve gemido de dolor que se me escapó me delató.

Cuando se giraron, yo solo continué como si nada.

Al llegar a la puerta, dos soldados, nos dieron la bienvenida disparando, cuando la tía que nos encontramos salió, al parecer les conocía. Realmente nos evitó las balas en el culo y el mal rato.

Cuando hablaron de lo que había pasado nos dejaron entrar comentando que el hijo de puta del Gobernador no había vuelto todavía.

Rick les dijo que Andrea nunca había llegado a la prisión, acabamos deduciendo que seguía en el pueblo así que, guiándonos de nuestra última excursión, nos metimos en uno de los edificios.

Bingo.

Llegamos y vimos un charco de sangre saliendo por debajo de la puerta, miré a Michonne ambas nos temíamos lo peor. Rick y Daryl se prepararon para abrir la puerta.

Vimos al ayudante del Gobernador, un tal Milton, tirado en el suelo parecía que se había transformado. Y luego a Andrea… eso fue lo peor.

Estaba recostada contra la pared. Michonne corrió a socorrerla pero era tarde, tenía fiebre y bueno, nos mostró que había sido mordida por Milton, me acerqué a despedirme de ella y salí de la estancia junto con Daryl y los demás, dentro solo estaban ellas dos.

Me encontraba mal, mareada, no sentía el dolor de mi herida, solo podía ver el charco de sangre de Andrea.

Enterré mi cara entre las manos y suspiré. Miré a un lado y vi a Daryl.

Estaba como yo. Me acerqué y le abracé. Él me correspondió y entonces se oyó el disparo. No pude evitar sollozar, Daryl me abrazó más fuerte lo que me hizo quejarme levemente, él tocó mi herida y notó que de nuevo sangraba.

Finalmente llegamos a la prisión con un grupo de supervivientes del pueblo en un autobús. Cuando se alojaron todos en otro pabellón que estaba ya limpio, nuestro grupo se reunió, el único que parecía no estar contento era Carl. Nadie le dio demasiada importancia, después de curarme la herida de nuevo me fui a la cama.

Estaba casi dormida cuando noté que alguien se sentaba en el borde de mi cama. Pensñe que era Daryl.

-Muchas gracias por todo, de verdad-. Era Rick, solo negué.

-No es nada, solo quería ayudar a mi grupo, mi familia-. Él sonrió y me besó la frente.

-Descansa-. Salió dedicándome otra sonrisa.

Entonces entró Daryl.

-Es porque… te…-. Le corté a mitad de la frase.

-¿De qué me hablas?-. Me incorporé y lo entendí. –No lo digas… sé que no es eso-.

-Si es eso, ¿tienes miedo de que sea así contigo?-. Negué. -¿Entonces?-.

-Me choca que me digas esto ahora-.

-No he tenido más oportunidades-.

-¿Qué? Te conozco desde los diez años, ¿han pasado veinticuatro años y nunca te habías dado cuenta?-.

-Soy mayor que tú-.

-¿Y eso es una excusa? Vaya mierda de excusa, puedes hacerlo mejor-.

-Tu padre me hubiera matado-.

-¿Por tres putos años?-.

-No, joder, por ser quien soy-.

-Tu padre y el mío eran amigos-.

-… Esto no es de ahora. Hacía tiempo que lo… sentía-.

Solo asentí.

-Yo… también-.

-¿En serio?-. Asentí y él sonrió.

-Entonces… ¿somos algo?-. Él no respondió inmediatamente.

-Supongo que si-.

_CONTINUARÁ…_


	11. Chapter 10 Remains of Kath

**Esta parte es totalmente inventada, cuando salga la cuarta temporada ya pensaré algo para que concuerde y si no puéh ná'.**

**Si hay faltas de ortografía o faltan palabras lo siento, mi MAC va a pedales y se peta él solo. **

**Perdón por no actualizar y eso, os dejo con el décimo.**

Capítulo 10. Remains of Kath.

-¿Supones…?-

-Sí… no sé que es lo que tú quieres…-

-No sé lo que quiero-. Me levanté y salí de la celda.

Llegué al patio y suspiré, a pocos pasos vi a Michonne mirándose las manos, me acerqué.

-Hey…-. Me senté a su lado, ella no dijo nada. –¿Cómo lo llevas?-. Hizo un ruido y movió los hombros.

-Bien-.

-Me gustaría que me ayudaras-.

-¿A qué? ¿A vengarte? Oye perdona pero no voy a arriesgar mi vida ni la de nadie de este sitio-. Solo asentí y me levanté para irme. –No hagas tonterías-.

Caminé por el patio y pude ver a gente de Woodbury, niños y mujeres principalmente. Se me acababa de ocurrir una idea. Volví dentro y cogí una escopeta y munición.

-¿A dónde vas?- Rick estaba detrás de mi.

-Me toca guardia-.

-No. Le toca a Glenn y a Daryl-.

-Quiero relevar a Daryl, anoche no durmió casi…- Soy una mentirosa, lo sé.

-Ah, entonces cuidado con tu herida- Asentí y me fui rápido, de nuevo la misma idea estúpida de la otra vez, esa idea por la que casi me muero y Merle murió.

No sé por qué estaba haciendo esto, de verdad que no, supongo que estaba frustrada por el tema de Daryl, y bueno, quería cargarme a ese hijo de puta.

Así qué, intentado que no me vieran salí de la prisión y me encaminé a Woodbury, me tendría que haber llevado un coche…

Cuando llegué era casi de noche, tarde-noche, osea que estaba anocheciendo. Bueno, pues cuando llegué, me di cuenta de que había luz, o fuego o algo en la parte cercana al muro, me fijé en que no había nadie custodiando la entrada y pensé que era una trampa.

Era una trampa, pero estaba dispuesta a caer.

Me colé por un hueco del muro y me puse en guardia. Las antorchas de la cuidad estaban encendidas y pude ver a uno de sus soldados, se llamaba… Martínez. Eso.

Siendo todo lo sigilosa que pude y aprovechando la oscuridad, pasé por detrás de él y me dirigí a la casa del Gobernador.

Podía sentir algo así como un latido de la sangre en mis sienes y me estaba empezando a parecer que esto no era buena idea.

Claramente no lo era, y esto yo aún no lo sabía pero me iban a dar más de un susto.

El caso es que seguí y entré en la casa, no había nadie, me aseguré muy bien de eso. Se me habían adelantado, ya sabían que estaba allí, pero de nuevo yo eso no lo sabía.

Salí por detrás y vi que había un coche y alguien metiendo cosas dentro, entonces una mano me tapó la boca y me metió en una especie de callejón.

-Shh… voy a ayudarte, venga, vete antes de que él te vea, o te ayudaré a irte-. Me soltó y le miré era uno de los soldados.

-¿Por qué me ayudas?-.

-Porque no quiero cargar con otra muerte más-.

-Ayúdame a acabar con esto-.

-No puedo y ahora vete antes de que alguno de los dos te vea, vamos-.

Me encaminé hacía una salida en el muro, otro hueco. Cuando una voz habló detrás de nosotros.

-Yo que tú, no lo haría-.

-VENGA CORRE-.

Intenté salir pero agarró por la camiseta, tiré y conseguí soltarme. Comencé a correr esquivando a algún caminante. Oí un disparo.

Cuando pensaba que tenía ventaja sobre ellos vi una luz, los focos de un coche, dispuesto a atropellarme.

Pensé en esconderme entre las hierbas pero no era buena idea así que me subí a un árbol.

El coche pasó de largo y cuando estuvo lo suficientemente lejos, bajé y corrí hasta la prisión.

Llegué por la entrada principal y era de noche, así que cuando me vieron y se aseguraron de que no era un caminante me hicieron tirar las armas.

Resumiendo, que me regañaron.

Estuve un buen rato explicándole a Rick por qué me fui. Cuando al fin lo entendió me mandó a hacer la guardia. Mierda. Encima la de noche… bufé.

Llegué a mi puesto y ahí estaba Daryl, con cara de mala hostia.

-¿Estás loca?-.

-Supongo…-

-No empieces-. Estaba enfadado, ains que mono,

-Lo siento, y respecto a lo de esta mañana… te quiero a ti-.

-No digas gilipolleces, no estamos hablando de eso, estamos hablando de por qué coño se te ha ocurrido hacer eso-.

-Cállate ya-. Cogí y le besé. Él se resistía.

-Esto es enserio ¿te das cuenta de lo que has hecho? Podía haberte matado-.

-Pero no ha podido-.

-Eres estúpida-. Se levantó enfadado para irse.

-No te vayas… estaba de broma-. Le cogí del brazo.

-No sabes tomarte nada enserio, en ese aspecto me recuerdas a Merle-.

-Te he dicho antes lo que pensaba-.

-Ya -.

-Enserio-.

-No puedo tomarte enserio-.

-Pues ahora deberías-.

Me besó. Fue un beso cariñoso, nunca antes había besado a nadie así, me gustó.

-¿Entonces?-.

-No sé-. Le miré.

-Somos… ¿Qué somos?-.

-Pareja-.

-Joder… suena raro-. Me miró sonriendo.

-La verdad es que sí-. Sonreí y le besé, él me abrazó. De repente él comenzó a reírse.

-¿Qué te hace tanta gracias?-. Le miré sonriendo.

-Nada-. Él solo me miraba sonriendo.

-Vamos… dímelo-.

-¿Te imaginas? Kath Dixon-. Yo reí y le miré.

-Me gustaría-.

Él no dijo nada solo me abrazó contra su pecho y me besó en la cabeza.

-Y a mí-.

**_FINALIZADO HASTA LA 4º TEMPORADA._**


End file.
